Bad Trip - Bienvenue dans mon monde gros !
by Barisback
Summary: Gros ! Je sais pas c'qui c'est passé hier soir ! J'étais à une soirée avec plein de join , et quand je me suis réveillé, une fangirl avait écrit un truc sur moi ! Elle en as trop pris! Mais vas lire quand même gros. On sait jamais ça pourrait être marrant...


**SLG : Bad Trip - Bienvenue dans mon monde gros !**

 **les personnages cités ici ainsi que l'émission dont il est question ici (Salut les Geek) sont la propriété exclusive de Mathieu Sommet.**

 _Salit Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui on remet le couvert avec le Hippie. Cette fois ce sera un peu spécial par rapport aux autres fois :on ne pas va seulement entrer dans le tête du Hippie, mais dans un de ses trips ! Préparez vous à découvrir les effets ravageurs (ou pas, ça dépend pour qui) de la drogue_

 _Je tiens tout de même à préciser que je n'ai pris aucune subtances illicite durant l'écriture de ce texte. J'ai juste adopté le mode de vie d'un Hippie durant 2~3 jours (comme j'avais pas trop d'idées...c'est dur de décrire un Bad-Trip quand on a jamais fait, je le jure )_

 _Récapitulons :_

 _\- détente absolue, OK_

 _\- Pantalon cannabitial, OK (nouveau mot, 1ère édition )_

 _\- Bob Marley dans les oreilles, OK_

 _\- Coupe de cheveux improbable, OK_

 _Bon bah je crois que je suis prête alors, c'est parti !_

 _Bonne Lecture ! (et oui presque toutes mes fanfictions commencent de la même manière, c'est chaint mais je vais changer ça bientôt -patience)_

Ma tête gros... J'vois tout trouble... Je sais pas trop ce qui se passe... Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi. Des bedos écrasés dans mon cendrier aux couleures de la Jamaïque. Ma chambre est sans dessus-dessous. Je sais pas trop si je peut encore appeler ça une chambre. Il y a des plantes vertes au sol, sur les meubles et même au plafond grâce à un plafond Babylonnien (un cadeau de Mathieu...), mon chapeau et mes lunettes trainent à côté de mon lit. Je les ramasse et je les mets. Je peux pas vivre sans eux, je les aiment trop. En fait j'aime tout et tout le monde, même ceux qui me font /m'ont fait du tord. J'ai jamais bien compris pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais bon. Je me lève, je me dirige vers ma porte et je l'ouvre. J'ai pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là. Où est passé l'appart' ? Je cherche autour de moi. Je ne vois aucune trace du salon dans le coin. Je perçoit des couleurs qui défilent devant mes yeux, assez lentement. Du rose, du bleu, du blanc, du rouge, du noir... . Des formes aussi. J'arrive pas bien à toutes les reconnaître mais c'est pas grave. Je commence à avancer dans ce monde étrange. Etrange; oui, mais certainement pas pesant. C'est agréable de s'y trouver. J'y resterais bien moi. Mais avant, je dois retrouver les autres. Et l'appart'.

Je commence à avancer lentement. Je suis pas préssé après tout. L'environnement change on dirais. Je me retrouve maintenant dans une pièce blanche aux contours mal définis. Elle est assez petite. Il y a un serpent argenté dans un coin. Il me regarde avec insistance, sans bouger. Je m'approche de lui pour parler. Il reste de marbre. Je le touche (avec un minimum de prudence, je veux pas de morsure moi !). Glacé. D'un coup, il s'accroche à moi, s'enroule à mon bras. Il monte progressivement jusqu'à mon torse. Il enroule peu à peu mon cou. J'essai de l'enlever mais il exerce une trop forte préssion sur mes membres. Il... il m'étrangle ! Je... j'ai du mal à respirer.. Je... m'écroule...

Je me réveille difficilement... Où est-ce que je suis... ? Je suis dans... dans une sorte de prairie... Je regarde autour de moi. Le serpent a disparu.

Je me relève doucement. Tout est si calme ici... C'est comme dans une rêve. Je vois une cascade au loin. Le ciel d'un bleu horizon ne présente pas le moindre nuange. Je suis si bien ici. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de flemmarder ici, je dois VRAIMENT retrouver l'appart'.

Je commence à avancer dans ce petit coin de paradis, enchaînant les décors plus beaux les uns que les autres. Mais le rêve finit par se transformer en cauchemard. Enfin, c'est ce que l'endroit dans lequel je m'étais retrouvé me laissait penser. L'idylique prairie avait disparue, laissant place à un monde ravagé de torture et de douleur. Le sol creuvassé était sec et dur _("Comme MA..." ok, je sort.)_. Des pieux noirs surmontés de rouge vif sortaient du sol. Devant moi s'étandais une sorte de long couloir arride, et au bout du tunnel, un trône sculpté dans la roche. Sur celui-ci, un être noir et silencieux demeurait installé, une montagne de cadavre à ses pieds. Je m'approche de lui. Je pense Je sais qu'il ne fera rien. Comme si... comme si je le connaissait depuis longtemps... . Il doit y avoir de ça. J'arrive enfin devant son imposant trône. De sa voix rauque et sombre, il me questionne:

" - Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon royaume bouffeur de Soja ? _(et là, personne n'a rien deviné...vous ne savez rien... oubliez tout cela...)_

\- Je cherche mes amis gros. Et mon appart' aussi.

\- Tu es perdu ?

\- Un peu _(beaucoup)_ ouais..."

L'être noir esquissa un sourire à demi sympathique, à demi narquois.

" - Ils sont plus près de toi que tu ne le pense Hippie...

\- Dans mon coeur ?

\- Non, plus près encore... "

Sans avoir le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, mes paupières s'allourdissent, et de nouveau, je m'écroule _(il va faire que ça de se TP pendant qu'il dort...?)._

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, le décor à encore changé. Il est maintenant devenu un monde d'enfance et de tristesse. _(NB : pour le décor de ce passage, je me suis_ _ **très fortement**_ _inspirée du décor du tout premier chapitre/niveau d'un jeu vidéo. Saurez-vous deviner lequel ?)_ Je vois une grande forêt dont l'innoncence de sa flore ne fait aucun doute, un grand ciel bleu dégagé, des pièces de jeux de societé et des jouets flottants dans le ciel. Un petit ruisseau coule entre les feuilles mortes que l'automne a laissé en passant par là. Celui-ci trouve sa source plus loin, à une fontaine en forme d'oeil deversant moult larmes. Je décidais d'avancer vers celle-ci. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, j'apperçoit un enfant _(vous ne savez rien, bis.)_ assis en tailleur, de dos. Il semble tenir quelque chose entre ses bras frêles. J'entends qu'il pleure. Je m'approche de lui, plein de compassion pour ce pauvre petit.

" - Tout va bien gros ?"

Il tourne la tête et me dévisage. ...Il n'a pas de visage. Enfin si, il possède tout de même de grands yeux bleus innocent. Et remplis de tristesse.

Malgré le fait que cet enfant n'est pas de bouche, il semble pouvoir parler.

" - "snif" Mon-... Monsieur Nounours..il...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Monsieur Nounours gros ? "

Je m'accroupis devant lui. Il se relève puis me fait face afin de me montrer "Monsieur Nounours" (Monsieur Nounours... j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part je crois...) avant d'ajouter :

" - Il a été tué..."

 _(si vous êtes du genre sensible, évitez de lire ces quelques lignes (3 en fait ). J'expliquerais vite fait pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix -déguelasse- en écrivant cette fanfiction parceque ça peut sembler étrange - et ça l'est !)_

Horrifié, je découvre l'ourson éventré, les globes occulaires arrachés, l'un d'eux pendouillant dans le vide. On dirait que le coton a été remplacé par... de vrais orgarnes. L'ours en peluche saigne à blanc. C'est... écoeurant.

" - Qui lui a fait ça ?

\- C'est le monstre qui vient chaque nuit pour me faire du mal.

\- Chaque nuit ? Pourquoi tu ne demande pas de l'aide ?

\- J'essai d'appeler à l'aide, mais personne ne m'entends. Je suis seul."

Attendris par cet enfant et ses paroles de détresse, je le prends dans mes bras.

" - N'ais pas peur, tu n'es plus tout seul maintenant..."

Je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais d'un seul coup, la tristesse et les larmes ont disparus de cet endroit qui quelques instants auparavant en était emplis. La peluche du petit a soudainement retrouvé son aspect normal.

" - Merci, Hippie..."

Encore une fois, je m'écroule avant de pouvoir lui répondre. C'est bête, je lui ai pas demandé si il avait vu les autres où l'appart'. Voir même le chat. Boh _(nouveau mot, 2ème édition )_ , tant pis. C'est pas bien grave. ... Où j'suis tombé cette fois... je crois que... je suis revenu au point de départ. Ah non, pas tout à fait. Je suis devant la cascade. Je vois quelqu'un... Une femme ? _(rappelez vous, vous ne savez rien)_ Elle ne m'est pas inconnue... un peu comme l'être de noir ou l'enfant de tout à l'heure.

'Menfin bref, c'est pas bien important. Je dois retrouver l'appart', sinon Mathieu va me tuer.

Je m'avance vers cette belle femme blonde vêtue d'une sorte de toge blanche. Elle me regarde en souriant.

" - Pardon de t'deranger grosse, mais tu peux m'aider ? Chui un peu paumé là...

\- Que cherches-tu Hippie ?

\- J'crois que j'ai perdu l'appart'..."

Elle me regarde d'un air amusé.

" - Vraiment ?

\- Mouais grosse. 'Faut qu'tu m'aides.

\- Viens avec moi."

Elle m'ammène à la cascade. Immédiatement, je remarque un espace entre la roche et celle-ci. On dirait qu'il y a une sorte de caverne derrière...

" - Entre là dedans. Tu trouveras ce que tu cherches.

\- Merci grosse"

Je passe devant elle pour accéder à l'antre lorsqu'elle me retient par le bras. Avant de me laisser repartir, elle dépose un baiser sur mon front. Un peu chamboulé mais plein de courage, je la laisse devant l'entrée de la cascade et j'avance.

Il fait sombre. Très sombre. Je ne vois plus rien ! Soudain, un rayon de lumière parvient jusqu'à moi. Je fonce vers.

Je me retrouve dans une pièce sans issue couverte de miroirs. Je m'approche de l'un d'eux. Je vois mon reflet au travers. Je pose ma main dessus. Un instant, mon reflet se trouble, laissant paraître à la place celui de Mathieu. Je... J'ai rêvé ?

" - Hi... Hi..."

Hien ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

" - Hi... ! Hippie !

Mathieu ?

"Hippie !"

Je cherche autour de moi. Mais d'où provient cette voix ? Je crois que ça vient du miroir... Je plonge mes yeux dans les miens. Le reflet de Mathieu est de nouveau visible.

" - Hippie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Aller Hippie, revient !

\- Mais comment je fais ça moi gros ?

" Mais revient nom de Dieu ! Brise la glace entre nous et ton monde, fais un truc !"

Puis son reflet disparu.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, "Brise la glace" ? Et si c'était au sens propre ? Sans réelement réfléchir à ce que je faisait, Je donne un grand coup sec dans la glace. Celle-ci se brise en mille morceaux, dont certains s'incrutent dans ma peau, me faisant perdre beaucoup de sang. Je commence d'ailleurs à avoir des vertiges. Puis, je m'écroule et continue de me vider sur le sol.

" Hippie ! Hippie ! Tu m'entends ? Hippie !"

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ah... j'ai mal à la tête moi...

" - Doucement gros ! arrête de parler ma tête va exploser !"

\- Ouf ! Tu vas bien !

\- On a cru t'perdre gamin " ajoute le Patron avec un sourire mi-soulagé aux lèvres"

\- C'est vrai que tu nous as fais vachement peur " renchérit le Geek "

\- Bon, Tu devrais te coucher Hippie. Et puis, je doute que le sol soit si confortable que ça. " lâche le Prof.

Personne ne manque à l'appel, ils sont tous autour de moi : Le Geek, Le Patron, Le Panda, Le Prof et même Mathieu. Toute la famille est au complet. Pourtant, dans ce trop-plein de bonheur, je trouve un creux au plus profond de mon coeur.

 _Voilà, C'est la fin de cette fanfiction un peu spéciale sur le Hippie. Et d'ailleurs à propos de ça, je vous doit quelques expliquation sur l'histoire comme sur son fond._

 _Tout d'abord, dans cette histoire, le Hippie voyage dans un trip sous divers stupéfiants et se balade dans l'appartement (qu'il cherche sans cesse) où il rencontre les autres membres de sa "famille". Jusque là pas de problème. Là où ça commence un peu à devenir bizarre, c'est quand celui-ci déforme la réalité et voit la vie comme une caricature grotesque mais en faisant resurgir une part de vérité ( je pourrais prendre pour exemple le moment avec le Geek, j'ai beaucoup joué sur la symbolique mais je vous laisse deviner. Pour tous.)._

 _Ensuite, Je me suis rendue compte en écrivant cette fanfiction que je mettait le doigt sur des problèmes réels aux travers les personnages de Mathieu. Je me suis donc dit (comme j'aime bien le faire) que j'allais pointer les phénomènes de sociétes et les troubles qui en résultent du bout de ma "plume", au travers des personnages des autres mais aussi des miens car en ce moment j'en crée de nouveaux avec mes fanfictions en cours (je doit avouer que j'ai pas mal d'idée) comme celles sur Fable III, SLG (l'indémodable), What the cut !? (je me suis jurée d'en faire une sur Antoine) et tant d'autres..._

 _Enfin bref, j'espère que cette Fanfiction vous a plu. Que ce soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (ou un message privé, ça revient au même) pour me donner votre avis histoire que je m'améliore. Brrrref! A la prochaine pour une nouvelle fanfiction (sur SLG se sera sûrement sur la Panda, sinon je devrais en sortir sur d'autres univers), d'ici là portez vous bien. Bise' !_


End file.
